Fight Or Bite
by Lilly1315
Summary: After being taken at the age of 2 to become an assassin, being told who to be and how to act my whole life, I don't even know who I am anymore. The only thing I know for sure about me is that I am the true soul-mate to one of the most feared vampire in the world. (Better description inside) A Demetri x OC x Alec love story.
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the twilight series. Only the OC. All other rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. Some of the lines or plot in my story might be similar to other popular movies that gave me some inspiration. Alec in this story is 18 because I do not feel like writing romantic fanfics about a guy too young._

* * *

 ** _My first ever memory was being told to kill the only people that I cared about._**

 ** _I am Tatiana Blokov- A weak Russian beauty that escaped from her kidnappers._**

 ** _I am also Angelina Marinucci-The spoilt daughter of an Italian multi-billionaire._**

 ** _I am also Jen Smith- A loving housewife married to a British lawyer._**

 ** _Who am I? The truth is, I don't even know anymore. The only thing I know for sure about me is that I am the true soul-mate to one of the most feared vampire in the world._**

* * *

 _Name: 298/T_ atiana/Angelina/Jan/Ashley/All the other identities that she faked.

 _Eye colour:_ Blue.

 _Hair colour:_ Light brunette.

 _Age:_ 18

 _Family:_ All dead.

 _Profession:_ Assassin.

* * *

 _'_ I'm off to work now, love you!'

She wipe her hands on her apron and hand her husband the freshly brewed coffee while putting on the warmest smile she can manage.

'Ok darling, what time are you going to be back for dinner?' She try to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

'I'm not sure yet, John is dealing with some personal issues at home so I have to cover a lot of his cases.' He responds while pulling her in for a kiss. 'But i'll try my best to make it back before 7.'

'Ok sweetheart, just make sure you give me a call before you leave the office so I know when to start the timer for the oven.' That wasn't a complete lie, it's just not the timer for the oven she's starting. David nods before grabbing his briefcase and head out the door. She stand in the kitchen window, and waves as he drive down the all too quiet neighborhood. She's been 'married' to David for 2 months playing the role of a 24 year old housewife. During the 10 months she has gotten to know him (they got married after 8 months of dating), she can confidently say that David is a sweet-heart. He is a man full of chivalry and treats her so well that she almost feel guilty about killing and betraying him. Almost. Becoming attached is a weakness and she's too professional for that kind of mistake.

When she's sure her husband is out of sight, she hurriedly rush upstairs and unlocks his study with ease using only a hairpin. She then put her head against the safe while carefully turning the wheel until she hears the satisfying _click_ sound signaling for her to continue. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. Using her mirco wireless camera, she quickly snaps a photo for each page of the document before returning everything to it's rightful place.

Her job for this mission is almost complete, it had taken her 8 months to gain David's love and 2 more months for David to trust her enough to leave such important document at home. The document and this case is meaningless to her, but apparently it is important enough for someone out there. Important enough for them to pay to kill the lawyer to ensure this lawsuit delays and the secret document is revealed to the Shadow Government. David is just an unlucky folk who happens to have taken up the wrong case. Shame for him. Being married for the two months gives her a taste of what it is like to be a normal woman, grocery shopping, cooking dinner every night, branch with the other wives. She almost felt something when David came home one day and surprised her with a bunch of fresh flowers. But again, almost. It's going to take a lot more than flowers to warm this ice queen's heart.

* * *

The phone call came at exactly 6:30pm, letting her know that he'll be home in about 20 minutes. After getting off the phone with David, she goes upstairs to start the timer for the bomb, setting it to 30minutes. Leaving her more than enough time to leave the house before David suspects anything. She pull her hair up into that classic bun and transfers the store-bought chicken pot pie onto a pyrex dish and into the oven. She then dust some flower on her apron to avoid suspicion as the silver Mercedes pulls up the drive way. At precisely 6:54pm.

'Welcome home darling.' She kisses his cheek and take his jacket to put it on the hanger. 'How was work.'

'Same as always' She knew he does not feel comfortable talking about work too much in front of her and decide not to push it.

'Well I made your favorite, chicken pot pie.' She calls out cheerfully from the kitchen while making a show of turning off the oven and retrieving the dish. Without warning, David hugs her from the behind surprising the girl who is least likely to be surprised.

'I love you, so much.' He whisper in her ear. 'I know my work has been distancing us a bit but I love you regardless. I can't tell you what's happening because it's not safe for you to know, but you are my life Jan.' She is in shock, but only for a second before compromising her self. As she turns around, she wraps her arm around David and her lips against his ear.

'Me too.' She hesitates before continuing 'I'm sorry, i'm so sorry.' David pulls away and stares at her in confusion.

'For what?'

'For...' _6:58pm. '_ For breaking the wine opener today. Which is a shame because I bought your favourite wine today _.'_ David simply smiles and kisses her forehead.

'I think we'll survive one day without wine.' He tries to comfort her. _6:59pm_

'No, no, it's ok. I'll just borrow one off the neighbours.' She quickly put on black her ballet flats and give David one final kiss and leaves the house. Once the door closes she run as quickly as she could, turning just in time to see the explosion and fire that signals the end of David's life, the end of Jan Smith, and the end of this mission.

* * *

'Welcome back 298. Fast and clean finish, I knew you'd never let me down.'

'Thank you sir.' She responds stiffly.

'Do you have the pictures?' She nods while handing him the micro camera. He seems pleased. 'Wonderful, you are dismissed. It was a long mission, 10 months. Have a break and i'll call you in within the next few days to assign you the new mission.'

As she leave the room, she once again feel lost. Who is she now for the next few days, 298? The shadow government's most treasured assassin? Jan? No, Jan Smith, the loving housewife is now dead. She'll just need to wait a few days before finding her own identity again.

* * *

 **A/n* Hi guys, I've had this idea for a while now. Poor 'her' right? Never once knowing who she truly is, only knowing how to act once assigned a role to play. I have always wanted to see how the vampires would react with such a strong but emotionless mate. Opposite of Bella. Someone who can protect themselves and is like the human version of the Volturi. I want to reveal her backstory little by little in parts of the story. Let me know how you guys feel about this story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews already!**

 **Klee.v: I honestly am not so sure right now, I had plans for her to both meet the Cullens or the Volturi first and not sure which plan I like better. I don't want to spoil anything but Alec, Demetri and _298_ are going to officially meet later in the story. Although they might cross paths a few times earlier ;)**

 **Nahanna : Thank You! Was she born a sociopath or just a girl with an unfortunate upbringing...Idk? You'll have to wait and see :)**

 **polly2010 : Thank you for the review! **

* * *

It's ironic how the place I feel the most safe is also the place that I've experienced the most pain. However it's not that surprising, pain is such a frequent feeling for me that it almost seems comforting.

I have spent my whole life in the training area, at first getting beat up and eventually, beating other people up. The all too familiar sweat and blood smell and the sickening crack of bones along with the owner's agonizing scream somehow relaxes me. It makes me feel safe because it reminds me of what I've been through, and it's my past that grants me the ability to protect myself. No one can hurt me now. I ignore the new recruits as I make my way to my dorm. Unlike most of the recruits, I was raised here, being taught how to fight before knowing the all the letters in the alphabet. As a result, fighting is like second nature to me. Being here so early also strengthens my place in the Shadow Government, I know almost everyone and everyone knows me, the girl who was born to kill.

My dorm is not fancy, nor is it cozy. You'd think after living in the same room for 16 years I would have done something to make it more personal. So far, the only indication that this room belongs to me are the 23 little lines on the metal wall in far left bottom corner that I scratched on a long time ago. Each line represents a single life I took. However the idea just became ridiculous to me after I turned 8 because some later missions required killing hundreds and thousands of people at the same time so there is no way to keep track, and also because I just stopped caring. I'd like to think I was not born to be such a heartless monster, that I can be compassionate and kind. However when you realize that being kind is not going to save your ass when someone puts a gun to your head, your entire perspective changes. Kill or be killed, that's always been the rule here.

'Home sweet home aye?' An all too familiar voice interrupt my thoughts. I turn around to face the owner to the voice that I haven't seen in 10 months. 259 is leaning on the frame of my door, her arms crossed and a broad smile on her face.

'Good to know you are still alive, sis.' She is not really my sister, in fact, close attachment between the agents are strictly prohibited which is why we only use the term when no one is around. However, she is just like a sister to me, well what I imagine a sister is supposed to be like. It all started when we were assigned an undercover mission and had to play the role of sisters. I was 6 at the time and she was 8, our targets were the lovely couple that made the mistake of adopting us. 259 played the role well, caring for me and protecting me, leaving others no doubt that we are really sisters. Like the recent case with David, it was also a very long mission, almost a whole year of us going undercover as two innocent orphan sisters. That mission was one of my most memorable ones, not only because it was my first mission, but because our adoptive parents cared for us well and that along with my _sister's_ act, I almost believed that I had a loving family. 259 had to drag me out of the house the night we were told to leak the gas because I had forgotten about the mission. The days after that I was traumatized, it actually felt like I did lost my entire family despite the fact that the whole thing was an act and I was supposed to kill them. Yet I couldn't forget the way they made me feel: safe, loved and accepted. Losing them was bad enough, but being the cause of losing them is a lot worse.

That mission changed things for me. The next time I ran into 259 was at training, she was still protective of me just like a sister although the mission was finished, helping me in the unfair fights against boys twice my size. Ever since then, there was an unspoken sister bond between us that none of us wants to wipe away. I guess we just both crave that momentary feeling of having a family.

The mission also changed me, I recognize that becoming too attached to the victim is only going to hurt me. There is no way for the Shadow Government to cancel a mission just because a mere agent is emotionally attached to them. So what is the best thing you can do that save trouble for everyone? Don't use real emotions and don't become attached.

'I was worried you know, a 10 month mission.' She takes a seat next to me on the bed. We all know she's thinking about our first mission.

'I was young and weak back then.' I defend. It's true though, I did not choke once during this mission.

'How was it by the way? Did you...'She let her question trail off.

'No, I did not become attached to David at all. He was the target all along and I know better than actually letting myself fall for him.' I quickly answer her question. She give me a brittle smile and let out a small sigh.

'I don't know what's worse, feeling too much or feeling too little.' I raise my eyebrow at her, don't you dare say it. 'Is it really that bad to just care for once?' I quickly cover her mouth with my hand, afraid of what she will blab out next. She looks down, shoulders slump, hinting me that she's given up with whatever she was implying. I carefully put my hand down.

'What was your latest mission?' I ask her warily. She widens her eyes, contemplating whether or not to actually tell me.

'You know it's against the rules to talk too much about your mission to people who are not directly involved in it.' Pathetic excuse.

'Don't give me that bullshit, it didn't stop you from asking about my mission.' I pause for a moment before continuing in a much lower but dangerous tone.

'In that case, _who_ was your latest mission?' Realizing that I'm onto something, she finally decides to spill.

'I was assigned to a mission in Italy, where I met this guy. He was not involved in the mission at all so I didn't have to worry about killing him.' That's at least a little bit better than falling in love with the person you have to kill. She glance at my face and decide to continue after seeing my neutral expression. 'He was beautiful, inhumanly beautiful.'

' _And they say it's the personality that counts._ ' I tease her inability to find a better description. She give me funny look.

'Wow, marriage changed you.'She bit back. I immediately shut up, waiting for her to continue. 'Before you rudely accused me of being shallow, I was just about to say how he's also charming and funny. I have never felt that way about anyone before.' She pause before staring at me right in the eye, letting the danger of the situation settle in for both of us. 'And i'm scared.'

A knock on the door interrupts our conversation, we immediately re position ourselves, all evidence of emotion gone from 259's eyes.

'Come in.'

'259, 298 you two are requested to meet with Harrison in his office regarding your new mission.' The man announces before exiting the room.

'Well, you heard him. Let's go.' I motion for her to exit the room. She roll her eyes at me before adding a sarcastic remark.

'I wonder who's going to die now.'

* * *

'Both of you, have a seat.' Harrison orders without looking up from the computer. 259 and I wordlessly sit down. '259, do you remember your latest mission in Florence, Italy?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Well it's not officially finished, we just received reports today that the government official you assassinated, Peter, was not alone. In fact, he's only the puppet. Since you went undercover as the assistant for the daughter of Anderson Marinucci, the owner of all the Marinucci corporate, we have decided to assign you a partner to make the identity more believable.' Harrison turns to me. '298.'

'Yes sir.'

'Your cover for this mission is Angelina Marinucci. The daughter of the multi-billionare Anderson Marinucci. 259, also known as Georgia in this mission, will be your assistant and your field partner and you will assist her of finding out who was helping Peter. Now some brief information about you, you are 21 year old and is spoilt from your family's wealth. Your first language is Italian but you can speak little English here and there.'

'Yes sir.'

'You two will be leaving tomorrow, I will send the files containing the details. You are dismissed.'

As we leave the room, I notice 259's dramatic improvement in her mood. A part of me worries about this mysterious guy, who is he, and how did he manage to capture her heart so quickly. Something the Shadow Government has been successful at preventing for almost 16 years. All I know is that if he somehow hurts her, directly or non-directly. Physically or emotionally. I will kill him.

* * *

Vampires are known for their beauty, and with that beauty comes a lot of admiration from the humans. The Volturi does not interfere with how the vampires, typically male ones, make a use of their charm. As long as they don't break the law and clean after themselves, no one gets hurt. Heck, even their own Demetri is known for being a casanova of life, breaking female vampires' hearts and female humans' necks. However this nomad vampire has been stiring up quite some trouble, which means the Volturi has no choice but to intervene.

'He does not know how to keep a low profile, almost everyone's been talking about the _mysterious, handsome stranger_ that somehow is associated with quite a few females that have gone missing. Even the police are on it.' Aro explains this information to his beloved guards 'He's located in Florence and I want him... contained.' he continues while giving Jane a knowing look. Jane immediately understands, on the way out, stops Demetri and Felix.

'Aro wants him dead.' She announces stiffly. Demetri and Felix did not look convinced.

'What? I thought we just had to warn him. He did not openly break any law.' Demetri argues.

'Wouldn't it look bad on the Volturi if we eliminate him without a valid reason.' Felix defends.

Jane is not happy about being doubt, and she makes it clear by the glare she is giving the two, silently threatening to using her power at any given second now. 'Aro's decisions are being watched, that's why you kill him on a low profile.' Jane hisses 'are you two hesitant about killing him because you two and him share similar activities? Let this be a warning for the both of you then.' She sees Alec join them and turns to face him, voice softening: 'Do you mind joining this mission and keep an eye on Demetri and Felix, it's easier for you to blend in with those two than me.'

'Of course, sister.'

* * *

 **A/N***

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to give a little bit more insight to our main character, please vote and leave me a review if you like...? :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
